


The Bartender

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It's not like he came for the bartender, Koyama keeps telling himself as he slides on the barstool, ordering his drink and drowning in deep, dark brown eyes.





	The Bartender

It's not like he came for the bartender, Koyama keeps telling himself as he slides on the barstool, ordering his drink and drowning in deep, dark brown eyes. He had never seen a guy making drinks with such a serious expression before and wonders if there is something on his mind or if he is just really into his job.  
  
He's handsome and quiet, totally unlike the one who used to work here, a loud obnoxious flirty pink haired guy who flirted with every female costumer. This one is different. He is flirted with, a lot of rather pretty girls and ladies looking his way, trying to talk to him. He smiles at them politely but that's about it.  
  
But with Koyama, the gaze lingers. Koyama stretches, totally on purpose, flexing his muscles he worked so hard for and it seems to work.  
  
The guy is shifting his tie nervously, pressing his lips together as Koyama gives him an unmistakable wink. He scribbles his number on the bill and hands it to the black haired beauty, sliding in his trenchcoat and leaves.  
  
It's about a week later and Koyama is on his way home when his phone buzzes.  
  
It's a text from an unknown number and Koyama stops at the sidewalk, making sure nobody runs into him as he begins to read.  
  
"Hello. You gave me your number at the bar but my stupid roommate is so messy I just found it. I would have contacted you sooner."  
  
Koyama leans against the wall of a store before beginning to type.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Thanks for your message. I am glad the number made its way to you after all. My name is Koyama Keiichiro, and yours?"  
  
"Kato Shigeaki. Nice to meet you, too"  
  
Despite being a bartender, he wasn't all that talkative even with texting but it only had Koyama become even more interested. The loud ones were not his type anyway.  
  
"I hope you didn't mind me giving you my number."  
  
"Actually my roommate said I should text you because I apparently need to get laid, that's what he said. Even though I cannot really agree."  
  
Koyama raised an eyebrow. With just texting, especially with a new person, you never know if they are using sarcasm or not.  
  
"You have a special roommate." is the only thing he replied, not wanting to say too much.  
  
"Rather than typing this all, would you like to meet?" came the sudden text, "that's what you wanted to ask me, too, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah" Koyama admits, and wonders what to type next when Kato already types a time and date. Koyama raises an eyebrow but smiles, shoving the phone back into his pocket before making his way home, his cat already waiting.  
  
*  
  
Koyama is nervous despite himself. He is used to dating, meeting people and flirting, partying, but he is usually the one on top of the game, charming, he wouldn't describe himself as a player but he is not a couch potato either. But tonight, he is suddenly nervous.  
  
On his way to the Izakaya where they had agreed to meet he wonders why he thinks so much suddenly when he usually doesn't. Kato is already there and he looks even more stunning in his off style, Koyama thinks. He bows a greeting and Kato bows back and Koyama sits down.  
  
"To be honest I was surprised it was you who suddenly wanted to meet, not that I mind," Koyama blurts out, not knowing where those words had hidden that suddenly force themselves out of his mind.  
  
"I knew you would ask or at least wonder about it," Kato says, accepting his large Asahi beer from the bartender, "to be honest I kind of enjoyed how you were trying to impress me in the bar nonverbally. Most people are too straightforward for my taste and I don't know how to handle it. But it was kind of cute how you were flustered. I hope you don't mind that. It's kind of lame of me, isn't it?"  
  
"No! It's surprising, yes, I have to say, but I am glad you are being so honest with me even though we have just met."  
  
"I really don't know what has gotten into me, it must be the beer," Kato laughs a genuine, embarrassed laugh that makes Koyama fall for him second by second.  
  
He was usually the talker, the one who leads the conversation, but right now he considers every word.  
  
"Your roommate seems a bit chaotic," Koyama says to start a conversation but he is actually also partly interested.  
  
"Ah, you mean Tegoshi? Yeah, he is quite a handful. I wouldn't do it if I didn't need the money for the rent."  
  
They keep talking about this and that, smalltalk, a lot of things, and Koyama doesn't even realize how the time goes by until they pay and get up to leave.  
  
"Thanks," Kato says, shoving his purse into the back pocket of his rather tight black jeans, Koyama notices, "I had fun tonight, maybe we can do this again?"  
  
"Sure!" Koyama says so quickly that he blushes at it immediately, and Kato chuckles. He leans in before walking into the night, whispering into Koyama's ear: "Maybe you can show me more of those muscles you used to show off so much"  
  
Before Koyama can say anything, Kato has disappeared into the night.

*  
  
The next days are boring, Koyama staring at his phone even more than usual, worrying his coworker Masuda who is also a fitness trainer at the local gym.  
  
"Dude, are you alright?" He asks one night during cleaning of the gym, setting aside some of the equipment that costumers have left all over the place, "you look unconcentrated lately"  
  
"I'm sorry," Koyama says, pausing his sweeping of the floor, "I will try to do a proper job."  
  
"It's not that, if there is anything, you can tell me, we're are not just coworkers, we are also friends, remember?"  
  
Koyama does. He and Masuda have become best friends ever since they figured out they were both attracted to men but not to each other and it hadn't worked out, except for that one night were they had been drunk and lonely. Ever since, he could talk to Masuda about everything, even though Masuda usually did his own thing, but he was a true friend when you needed one.  
"I met someone, and I don't know where this is going. What I want, I mean"  
  
"Hmm," Masuda said as he sat down on the Butterfly seat, "you mean like, if it is just something casual or more?"  
  
"Yes. I mean like, why do we always feel like we have to categorize relationships? We can't it be just like, I dunno" Koyama is looking for the right words to describe his complicated thoughts.  
  
"I think I understand. I also think humans need something like classifying to make it easier for them somehow, you know? But it can put you under pressure."  
  
"Exactly," Koyama sighs as he puts the sweep away.  
  
"Wanna go out for a drink and talk?"  
  
Koyama feels glad to have such a good friend.

*  
  
They end up going to the same bar that Koyama went to with Kato.  
  
Koyama tries to shrug it off and concentrate on his friend but then he remembers that the reason they are here is Kato.  
  
"So he is basically a hottie with a weird roommate," Massu sums it up as they have their second beer.  
  
"No! Well, yeah, you could say it but I feel there is more to it. You know? I feel like there is more to him than just his beauty. We had a long talk that felt very good and I didn't have the urge to sleep with him right away for a second. Not that he is not beautiful and I wouldn't do it, I mean that it wasn't my one and only focus as usual you know? I feel like I want to get to know him. That talk was so long and deep, I haven't actually talked to a person properly in a long time. Except for you, you know"  
  
Masuda nods as he puts down his glass of beer. "Get to know him more, then. Spend time together, find out what you want. I can't really give you any advice, other than being true to your feelings."  
  
"You already helped me a lot by listening," Koyama says as he feels himself getting emotional again. Masuda smiles and reaches for the napkin but Koyama waves it off.  
  
However, Koyama begins to wonder how to tell Kato how he feels or if he should talk to him about it at all.

*  
  
They had arranged to meet again, and Koyama gets the impression that this time it is Kato who is trying to impress him with his looks, a white shirt unbottoned at the top and a black vest plus accessoires.  
  
He finds himself not being able to take his eyes off of Kato and soon gets the impression that Kato enjoys the attention.  
  
"You said something about showing off last time, what was that about?"

Koyama gathers his courage together, usually considering himself as more confident in flirting. Which was quite the point. Flirting. That just applied to flirting. But this wasn't flirting. Koyama wasn't even sure what this here was. Everything he knew and was certain of suddenly didn't apply.  
  
Kato's eyes seem to sparkle at Koyama's nervousness and Koyama remembers how Kato said something about straightforwardness.  
  
"You're cute when you blush," Kato shrugs, "but yes, that night, when you tried to impress me, I admit I became interested in your looks, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Koyama leans back, trying to regain his confidence. He playfully touches his arm and flexes the biceps, fully aware of Kato's gaze on him. Suddenly, he feels like he wants to relocate this. Kato's eyes feel hot on his skin even though he is not actively touching him.  
  
"That's hot," Kato suddenly whispers, an octave lower and Koyama feels it getting to him.  
  
That's when Kato's phone rings.  
  
"I'm sorry, do you mind?" Kato makes an apologetic face and reaches for his phone, Koyama making a gesture to show him it's okay.  
  
Kato whispers some things into the phone before placing it on the table on front of him.  
  
"Tegoshi," he sighs, "it was nothing serious. It's just.. He's.. "  
  
Koyama continues various options in his head before Kato says it.  
  
"...having a bit of a heartache at the moment. He is usually annoying but a good guy at heart and I try to be there for him where I can."  
  
"You're a good friend," Koyama says, and he means it, it's not just words to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Thanks," Kato says, frowning with the serious gaze he seems to have a lot, Koyama thinks, feeling like he is being taken seriously.  
  
"I also have a good friend," Koyama says, suddenly feeling like mentioning Masuda, and he doesn't even know why.  
  
"That's great," Kato says, "maybe we can be friends, too," and he smiles his what Koyama assumes is his brightest smile at him.  
  
When they leave, this time it's Koyama who leans in. He is confident now, and he feels it is the right time, the right moment. His words are thought through and sweet like honey as he whispers into Kato's ear.  
  
"If you want, I can show you more"  
  
And Kato smirks.  
  
The love hotels aren't far away and they quickly agree on one, both of their homes too far away.  
  
"I don't want this to be a one time thing," Koyama says as they close the door, Kato sliding off his vest and placing it on the chair. He's dressed formally, very neat, and Koyama wonders if he looks better dressed or undressed.  
  
"Me neither," Kato says as he turns his gaze towards the other man, "I want to get to know you"  
  
Koyama nods and walks up to Kato. He's done this a million times before and one could say he has routine, but it feels different when you have something fragile in your hands which Koyama feels he has.  
  
His hand is warm on Kato's cheek and they approach each other slowly, breathing with their foreheads laying against the other before Kato initiates a soft kiss, his hand on Koyama's upper arm.  
  
Koyama shifts closer a bit. Kato is warm and he smells good and everything about him interests Koyama and he wonders if it is possible to sleep with intellect, symbolically. If that makes sense, Koyama thinks before being swept off his feet by the passionate kiss he is sharing with Kato, full, soft lips against his and Koyama grunts softly, pressing closer a little and enjoying the little noise Kato makes as he takes control. His fingers slide up Kato's shirt to unbutton every button step by step, the heat increasing with every moment.  
  
He reminisces that usually by this time his lovers are already half naked on the bed but it seems like until now, everything had followed the same process. Undress, get on top, ravish them, get dressed.  
  
With Kato, it is nothing like that. Koyama feels like he wants to cherish every second, feeling glad they had booked stay and not rest when checking in.  
  
Kato slides his hand in his pocket to take out his phone and mute it, a gesture Koyama immediately repeated.  
  
"No interruptions," Kato whispers, and Koyama nods, his forehead against Kato's again.  
  
"Just us," he adds, realizing how weird it sounds, as if they were a couple.  
  
"I mean... " he says, but Kato shushes him.  
  
"I know.. " he replies, "it's alright."  
  
"This is absurd," Koyama nuzzles into Kato's neck, "I barely know you... But I feel so close to you already.. I'm afraid if I rush it it will break..."  
  
"I don't want it to break," Kato says firmly, "I will do what I can."  
  
They untangle from each other slowly, and Kato walks to the bed rest to turn on the illumination. He chooses a comfortable dim light, not the red one which screams erotica, but not that normal lighting either.  
  
Koyama follows him and feels his heart pounding in his chest. He feels like he wants Kato to like him in what he does, what he says. Trying to act cool, he lays an arm around Kato and pulls him close.  
  
"I never just wanted to be close to a person like this before for the sake of being close to them without the pure intent of getting laid," Koyama admits, and the words suddenly come out easy. Kato says nothing, just listens as he lays his head back against Koyama's shoulder.  
  
"Hence I'm hella confused and helpless and afraid"  
  
"I understand," Kato says, "yet I am also glad I am the one who makes you feel this way."  
  
"You make me want to say cheesy things like I want to seal away this moment in my heart and stuff, and that's really unlike me to be honest. And I want to hold you like this."  
  
"You can hold me. It feels nice," Kato says.  
  
It does feel nice to Koyama too, and he is confused by it. Confused as to why he doesn't want in Kato's pants right away, not that he doesn't in general, but it's new to him that he prioritizes something else.  
  
He breathes in, smelling Kato's hair and leans forward a bit, his breath ghosting against Kato's earlobe. He feels Kato shivering and shifting a bit, as if he was leaning in for more contact. Koyama places a soft kiss on Kato's neck and his hands begin to wander, along Kato's sides and underneath his shirt, feeling the skin there and how Kato chuckles as he touches a part that's ticklish.  
  
"Your touches feel nice," Kato whispers, turning his head around and in that moment it becomes impossible for Koyama to resist and he kisses Kato. Kisses him long and sensually, with Kato replying to the kiss right away. When they part, Koyama takes a deep breath.  
  
"My God.. I want you so much.."  
  
"I want you too," Kato says, "I have wanted you since you tried to hit on me in the bar, but I wasn't sure what it would become, but now that you said you don't want it to be just one night, I want it even more"  
  
Koyama's hands reply to Kato's words by sliding up higher, and Kato makes a little noise.  
  
"Undress me," he whispers so seductively that Koyama shivers.  
  
His touches are slow and deliberate as his fingers slide up the fabric, Kato then helping him to get rid off the shirt completely.  
  
It's a nice feeling to have Kato close to him like this, Koyama thinks as his fingertips explore the bare skin. Kato let's him, inhaling deeper at some spots than others and Koyama makes sure to give those extra attention.  
  
His mouth begins to discover places on Kato's neck, too, suckling on his skin until Kato makes a desperate noise, shifting and reaching for Koyama, plunging his tongue inside Koyama's mouth, looking for his one. Fueled by the sudden rush of pleasure, Koyama kisses him back hard, his hands sliding lower at the same time, stopping at the hem of Kato's jeans. "Go on," Kato growls softly, breaking the kiss only to say these words.  
  
Koyama let's his hand slide over the bulge, groping and massaging it roughly, earning a sweet whimper from Kato.  
  
If Koyama had a clear mind right now, he would take a moment to be amazed at how beautiful Kato looks right now, flushed with arousal, reaching for him in every way.  
  
But his mind is shut down, replaced by his feelings. Every touch of his fingertips on Kato's skin burns and he wonders if he will survive this if they proceed further, but it looks very much like they will with how Kato is reacting.  
  
Suddenly Koyama is gently pushed back and Kato smiles sweetly at him before climbing in his lap. Koyama feels his heart beat hard in his chest as Kato settles down on his groin in a naughty manner, clearly making a show out of doing so.  
  
Koyama is unable to do anything as Kato takes matters in his hands, beginning to roll his hips to take the rest of what's left of Koyama's right mind.  
  
The hip roll is cruel, burning low and now it's Koyama's turn to whimper needily and Kato seems to enjoy it in a shy way which Koyama thinks is utterly cute, and he loosely lays his hands on Kato's hips, just to have contact, not control, and Kato seems to appreciate it.  
  
Koyama wants to say something but can't, and he doesn't know what he would want to say anyways, his cock is aching so bad inside his pants it hurts but he doesn't want to rush Kato, wants to see how things will go on.  
  
Eventually, Kato seems to be in the same state and slides off of him on his knees to the floor and Koyama gasps as his pants are pulled down elegantly and a pair of lips closes around his length.  
  
He inhales, barely registering how Kato is humming against it, clearly enjoying giving pleasure, the pressure becoming more gradually and then he is properly sucking him, his head going up and down with the movement, sucking hard and Koyama whines at some point.  
  
"I.. Oh God.. " he presses out and Kato understands, withdrawing with an obscene wet noise, gasping.  
  
He stands up and begins to strip, Koyama's eyes on him as he pulls down his pants and climbs on top of Koyama again.  
  
"Like this okay?" He asks and Koyama nods wildly. Anything Kato would ask of him is okay.  
  
Kato smiles and reaches for his bag, opening the zipper and reaching for a little tube he hands Koyama with a sheepish smile.  
  
He is so cute that Koyama feels his heart ache.  
  
Koyama opens the tube with shaky fingers, squeezing it too much because he is nervous and some ends up on the sheets. He looks at Kato apologetically but Kato just smiles and sits up so Koyama's fingers can reach him.  
  
Kato's face is relaxed as the first one circles around his rim and Koyama watches his face for any sign of discomfort. Kato frowns a bit but then whispers "Go on" when Koyama hesitates.  
  
Finally two fingers in, Koyama begins to slowly move them forward and Kato breathes out a bit harder than before, his hands on Koyama's chest for support.  
  
"Good" he presses out as he gradually begins to lower his hips and roll them against Koyama's fingers.  
  
Koyama's confidence slightly comes back and he makes a proper job of fingering Kato until he is pushing him away on his own terms, looking at him with heated eyes.  
  
"Now," Kato breathes and Koyama thinks it's the most erotic thing he's ever heard.  
  
He opens the package and rolls the condom over, at least remembering how to do that without having to think, and that's when he feels Kato's body close and Kato's hands reaching for his.  
  
They look each other into the eyes and after a little adjusting, their fingers entwine as Kato sinks down slowly.  
  
Koyama feels every inch, and squeezes his hand a bit which is immediately replied by Kato.  
  
Kato looks at him and they lock gazes, Kato bringing his hips up and down again, Koyama letting him establishing the rhythm to his liking.  
  
Kato closes his eyes and tilts his head back and Koyama feels the urge to kiss it and so he does, the shifting of his body resulting in a change of angle and Kato lets out a beautiful, long moan.  
  
"There?" Koyama whispers and Kato nods, biting his lips.  
  
Koyama's lips attach to his neck then and he begins to suck hard as he begins to thrust up harder in that angle, making Kato cry out again and again.  
  
Koyama untangles his fingers from Kato and turns him around to lay him on his back, this way having more force in his hips to make Kato feel good and Kato accepts it, their hands immediately entwining again as Koyama lays over him, thrusting inside hard and fast.  
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Kato moans, his cock rubbing against Koyama's hard stomach muscles.  
  
"Kato" is all that Koyama can groan into Koyama's neck, feeling close himself as Kato whimpers and growls, and Koyama feels it becoming sticky between their bodies. He reaches up and Kato nods. "Come on," he gasps, and Koyama wants to kiss him at the same time as he wants to hold hands and kiss his neck and everything altogether he wants to thrust deep inside and he feels everything tighten as he spurts deep inside Kato, letting out a low growl he didn't know he had been holding back, surprised by the volume of his own voice.  
  
Koyama rolls over to Kato's side and everything seems to be spinning. He takes a deep breath and turns his head to see Kato in the same state.  
  
He looks angelic with his hair strands in his face and a slight post-coital glow on his face and Koyama isn't capable of putting his feelings into words so he just scoots closer and his hand slowly reaches for Kato's and Kato entwines his fingers with his with the last power left, and they just keep breathing and stare at the ceiling.  
  
*  
  
It's the middle of the night when Koyama wakes up, first a little confused as to where he is but the pink walls remind him he's at the love hotel. With Kato. Who is sleeping peacefully next to him, looking even more beautiful doing so. The outside noises are dulled since the room has no windows and it feels like being on an airplane for some reason.  
  
Koyama shifts up on his elbows a bit before lying to turn his face to Kato. It's then that Kato opens his eyes and Koyama smiles at him and leans in to kiss him wordlessly, a sudden rush of passion taking over and he slides his hand down Kato's side to grab his ass, resulting in a delightful moan.  
  
Koyama shoves the blanket away and climbs on top of Kato, reaching down to nibble and kiss on his neck hard, riling him up fast. They don't say a word, just let the passion of the moment in the middle of the night rule, Kato shifting and reaching for the little box with the condoms quickly, tearing it open with his teeth, the gaze in his eyes hot as he glares at Koyama and Koyama takes the item, grunting softly because Kato is stroking him with a fast pace, shifting invitingly, undressing fast.  
  
Koyama gives him a questioning gaze to ask if he wants preparation but Kato shakes his head, sliding his hand around Koyama's neck, pulling him for a heated kiss which is just tongue basically. Koyama growls as he sinks inside the still loose wet heat from earlier, making him feel even dirtier as he begins hard and fast thrusts, holding himself up on the headboard as Kato begins to groan deeply. The bed creaks a little and everything goes fast and Kato cries out as Koyama jerks him to release, following shortly after, collapsing on top of him.  
  
Now it's Kato who pulls him into an embrace, still wordlessly, kissing his hair. Koyama barely manages to move and he stays in Kato's arms until morning.  
  
*  
  
The morning isn't awkward as Koyama had feared, and he feels oddly peaceful with the warmth of the body next to him. Kato blinks as he wakes up and Koyama finds it so cute that he pecks Kato's nose.  
  
"It's almost time," Koyama says as he checks his phone, "shall we shower quickly and get going?"  
  
Kato nods and they get up. Koyama isn't sure if he should shower alone or ask Kato to join him when Kato embraces him from behind, the warm feeling in Koyama's heart from yesterday night appearing again. "Together?" Kato asks, smiling against Koyama's neck and taking the burden of thinking from him. Koyama nods as he turns around and smiles.  
  
When they leave, Koyama's heart feels light, and it's a little sad to part from Kato even though it is just for a short time because they already decide when they are going to meet again.  
  
Koyama walks down the street as the morning sun strokes his skin and he suddenly remembers his best friend, Masuda. He is about to pull out his phone but then shoves it back into his pocket. He wants to tell him in person.  
  
*  
  
Back in the gym, Koyama tells Masuda everything.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Masuda says as he cleans the equipment thourougly with a towel, sitting on one of the stretching benches, and Koyama's smile is brigthening up the whole room as he talks.  
  
"By the way," Masuda then says, putting the towel down dreamily, and Koyama tilts his head at the sudden pause, wondering what Masuda has to say.  
  
"I have a new boyfriend, too. His name is Tegoshi Yuya."  
  
  



End file.
